Christmas With the Host Club
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: it's around Christmas time and the host club is planning something but what's Haruhi gonna do if she has never really celebrated Christmas since she was little Oneshot. Rated K cause of kissing and cause I'm paranoid.


**So this is a oneshot please enjoy. **

**(got a little bored so I actually looked up the Japanese Christmast traditions) **

* * *

Haruhi was sitting in the host club room on December 23rd and waiting for the others to appear. the whole day had been full of exited whispering people everywhere. she didn't know what to think abut this. why were they all so exited about... well nothing?

Just then the twins went into the room.

"Hey Haruhi!" they yelled in union. both of them were wearing some kind of red hats with some white on them. for some reason.

"hey guys what's with those weird hats?" Haruhi asked looking at the twins with questioning eyes.

"those are Santa hats." the twins said.

"Santa hats?" Haruhi asked. "those you wear when it's Christmas?"

"yeah! don't you know that?" Hikaru asked.

"it's tradition in the host club to wear santa hats on the last day before Christmas" Kaoru finished.

"by tradition you mean that you did it last year as well right?" Haruhi said sending them a small smile.

"well eh..." Hikaru started.

"yeah" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki came into the room also wearing a Santa hat. . "are you ready?"

"BOSS!" The twins yelled.

"we've got a problem" Hikaru said.

"Haruhi don't know anything abut Christmas!" Kaoru whined.

"doesn't Haru-chan know anything about Christmas?" Honey - who came into the room at that exact moment on Mori's shoulders - said. both of them were also wearing Santa hats and so was Kyoya who got in there shortly after.

"I didn't say I do not know what Christmas is. I have just never celebrated Christmas since when I was very young and doesn't really take notice of the dates that's all" Haruhi explained.

"so you do know what Christmas is?" Tamaki asked with hope in his voice.

"it's some tradition we got from America for some unknown reason." Haruhi explained. "everyone goes out and buys some chicken from the nearest fast-food place and go home and eat it. the children gets little gifts and that's it. some makes a bigger deal about it than others but to me it's kinda weird." Haruhi sighed as she leaned back.

"no no no you've got it all wrong!" Tamaki yelled. "Christmas is about bringing the family together and finding joy and happiness. this is also done by giving each other gifts. small children believes a guy named Santa Claus brings them gifts for Christmas but when you gets older you find out it's simply your parents bringing the gifts and not Santa. there is lights everywhere and everyone is smiling and having fun. Everyone enjoys themselves and this is when I think the host club comes into the picture. we're gonna have our own little Christmas for the costumers this year."

"and we did it last year too!" Hikaru said.

"and tomorrow we'll have a Christmas party for us alone!" Tamaki said.

"sorry but I'll pass." Haruhi said.

"impossible." the twins said. "it's at our place you have to come!"

"or we'll have to take you there by force" Tamaki said.

"I'd rather go by myself then" Haruhi said quickly recalling the last time she was brought somewhere by force by the host club (reffering to episode 7 of the anime)

"Great!" the twins said. "We'll see you tomorrow"

it turned out to be a nice little Christmas party for the costumers all the girls had brought something for their favorite hosts. only small things such as candy or a pencil and stuff like that. others bought bigger things such as more candy, pictures of themselves in silver frames. one even gave Tamaki one in a golden frame. Honey got lots and lots of cake and lots of candy. one girl had bought teddy bears for all of them. A girl brought Kyoya a bottle of wine because her father owned one of the biggest wine companies in Japan who also made the best of those.

Haruhi ended up needing a ride and Tamaki gladly gave her one. while doing so he told her when to show up.

"12 pm?" Haruhi was surprised. .

"the school is closed tomorrow" Tamaki said. "don't tell me you didn't know"

* * *

The next day Haruhi appeared in front of the Hitachiin mansion exactly on time. She walked up to the door slowly and knocked on it.

it took some time but finally the door was opened and Kaoru peeked out.

"Haruhi?" he said. "we're so glad you'd come!" he seemed happy.

"thanks" Haruhi replied halfhearted.

"stop being so half hearted" Kaoru smiled cheerfully. then yelling into the house. "Hikaru our first guest is here!"

"is it Kyoya-senpai?" was the answer.

"no it's Haruhi!" Kaoru yelled and then Haruhi heard the sound of a car behind her. "but looks like Kyoya-senpai is coming now!"

Hikaru went down the stairs.

"excuse me you guys but what did your parents say when you told them we'd come here and throw a Christmas party. I mean don't they want to celebrate Christmas with their family alone" Haruhi asked. "and why is it here anyway?"

"because..." Hikaru got a kinda sad look on his face and then looked at Kaoru who was a bit better at explaining things.

"our parents aren't home for Christmas this year." Kaoru explained. "they're both out working. it's our first Christmas alone so Tamaki decidd that it should be here. mostly for our sake I think" he sighed as he finished.

"I don't get why. we don't even have our maids home to cook for us" Hikaru said.

"nobody has at Christmas" Kyoya - who'd just come up to them - said. "not even the Ootori family"

"I could cook if you need it?" Haruhi offered kindly.

"no thanks" Hikaru said. "our maids prepared the food last night before going home. it just needs to be warmed up"

"what about your parents? don't they care about you since you two has to be alone in Christmas?" Haruhi asked.

"they do care about us" Kaoru said. ""they've just been too busy this year. they offered us to go with them to London and celebrate Christmas there but then we would have needed to leave Japan ages ago and look at our mothers latest designs every day"

"but aren't you gonna become designers?" Haruhi asked again a bit surprised.

"we are. but when you are forced to do it every day it gets a bit boring. we're not even allowed to create our own designs when being on trips with our mother" Hikaru kinda complained.

"so we go as little as possible" Karou finished.

"I see" Haruhi nodded her head.

"well should we get in?" Kyoya asked walking through the door.

The twins nodded and let Haruhi in before closing the door.

soon after the rest of the host club was there. The twins invited everyone out to have a snowball fight. it was a lot of fun. Hikaru and Tamaki got to pick the teams. it was Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi and Mori against Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey. nobody actually won but the twins had a lot of fun covering Tamaki in snow. after that Tamaki made Kyoya and Mori take revenge on the twins and Haruhi was forced to help.

When they finished they went inside, everyone was shown to different bathrooms (the mansion had more than 10 of those) and everyone had a nice comfortable warm bath.

after that they watched a Christmas movie while drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies.

by the end of the movie the twins disappeared and as the movie finished Kaoru called.

"hey guys dinner is ready!"

all of the host went into the dining room and saw Hikaru laying the table. he looked up as they all went in, sending them a warm smile.

"surprised huh?" he asked.

"just a little" Haruhi mumbled.

Kaoru pulled out a chair for Haruhi and she sat down. the rest of the host found themselves a seat and they ate the Christmas food in silence. the dessert was brought in also by the twins. not too much but it tasted nicely.

The twins took away everything with a little help from everyone else and all of them helped washing up and cleaning the kitchen. then they went up to the living room and Hikaru and Kaoru looked exited at their friends.

"so we've made this little game." Hikaru started.

"we've put up a mistletoe in the middle of this room. we'll sit in a circle and throw balls at each other." Kaoru continued.

"Kaoru and I will start doing that. whoever catches the balls has to kiss under the mistletoe" Hikaru said. "one picks someone they wanna see up there kissing someone else and throws the ball to them and then the other throws at someone else." Hikaru explained.

"it is not allowed to give the ball to yourself but it is allowed to give the ball to whoever you have just kissed" Kaoru explained. "if you gives the ball to yourself by accident you'll have to throw the ball again and if it's not by accident then you're out of the game"

Everyone nodded their heads they understood.

Hikaru started off. he threw the ball to Kyoya and Kaoru threw his to Tamaki. they went up to under the mistletoe.

"can you kiss on the cheek?" Kyoya asked.

the twins looked at each other. "no" they said in union and Hikaru continued. "it has to be on the lips"

Kyoya sighed and held his lips against Tamaki's for two seconds.

"that will do for now" Kaoru said.

Kyoya threw his ball at Mori and Tamaki threw his ball at Hikaru they walked up and kissed quickly and at that moment Hikaru regretted the rule about only kissing on the lips. it wasn't as fun as he'd thought.

Mori threw his to Tamaki and Hikaru threw his to Honey. the moment when they kissed... it looked so... different from what they'd ever seen before. but it was still really quick.

Tamaki then threw his to Kyoya and Honey threw his to Kaoru. their kiss was... a bit more than two seconds but not much longer. it was just as long as the other kisses that had been given that night.

Kyoya threw his to Haruhi who looked surprised at the ball. Kaoru threw his to Tamaki. (hint ^_^) they kissed for what to Hikaru felt like ages and once again he regretted doing what he did to the rules.

Tamaki threw his ball to Haruhi hoping she'd throw her ball back to him but she threw it at Hikaru instead. but as they kissed she didn't feel like kissing for as long as she kissed Tamaki for some reason and when Hikaru got back next to Kaoru he looked kinda disappointed. "she doesn't want me" he whispered.

after the party everyone said goodbye and left. Tamaki gave Haruhi a ride home just like the day before.

"so was it a nice Christmas party?" Tamaki asked the girl.

"well yeah. I think so" Haruhi said.

"would you join us next year then?" Tamaki asked.

"sure I would" Haruhi said.

"cool it's gonna be at your place then!" Tamaki yelled. "then Ranka can be there too. Then he can also have some fun!"

"yeah that'd be great!" Haruhi said. "but I warn you. you won't like having Christmas with my dad. I know he'll make it painful to you"

Tamaki sighed. "you are right..."

Haruhi laughed as the car stopped. she opened the door and stood out of the car.

"oh Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi said before walking inside.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little Christmas story. I don't think there is much of a plot but it is a good story I suppose. **

**Merry Christmas everyone! and a happy new year!**

**please leave a review. **

**Jackie ^_^**


End file.
